Family Portrait
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: John and Kaitlin have been an unlabeled item for years, they even have a child together. What happens when they do a shoot together in another continent, and end up getting married? Can the relationship they built survive going public with his career and their families? Starts in December 2010. John Morrison/OC
1. Chapter 1

"We're what!?" She shouted into the phone, and her agent cringed on the other line.

_"You and Mr. Hennigan jumped the broom in Africa. You're married."_

_"_Fuck me." She sighed, running her hand through her hair and looking at her daughter as the three year old ate her cereal.

_"You have a husband for that, now." _Sheheard him snicker and sighed a second time.

"Does he know?"

_"I believe he does, but I'm not sure. You should call him."_

"Will do. Thanks Terry."

_"Not a problem, gorgeous. Hug little Rosie for me."_

"For sure. Bye." She hung up and set her phone down, running her fingers through her hair as her phone rang.

"Hello, John."

_"Now is that any tone to take with your new husband?"_

"You're not my husband. We're getting this annulled."

_"Can't. We've more than consummated our marriage."_

"Fuck."

_"And how bad would that look? After revealing our daughter being born out of wedlock, and a drunk night in Africa, we accidentally get married? Think about your career."_

"You're right."

_"I'm always right. Now let me in, beautiful."_ He hung up on her and she sighed as she made her way to the front door. He looked as glorious as ever and he pushed into the house, shutting and locking the door before picking her up and pressing her against it. "I picked up the rings."

"Thank you." She murmured and he smiled as he set her down and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"You look stressed, Kaitlin."

"I've had a long morning, John."

"Relax, because daddy's home."

"Don't ever say that to me again, and this marriage just may work out." He chuckled and kissed her head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Where's Princess Rosie!?" He called and the little girl hopped from her chair.

"DADDY!" He turned and picked her up, holding her over his head as he spun in a circle. "I missed you, daddy." She said as he lowered her onto his hip and she played with his hair.

"I missed you, too, Princess." He murmured, holding her close to his chest. "I'm not leaving this time, I promise."

It was then that Kaitlin knew that this marriage had to last, more for their daughter's sake, than their own. John wrapped his arm around Kaitlin's waist and she rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_"I don't know why we can't just be together, Kaitlin. I want you, you want me, we're a perfect fit." He argued and she sighed, getting up from the bed._

_"It's not just about wanting each other, John. What we have is perfect for our respective careers." He sat up in the bed and faced her as she made her way to the bedroom door._

_"Wanting isn't enough? What if I told you that I loved you? I know I've said it to you in the middle of the night enough times." She stopped and turned to lean against the wall._

_"John, stop-"_

_"Why can't we be together, Kait!?"_

_"Because of Rosie! The media is on my ass enough, the last thing I need is your wrestling fangirls threatening me or our daughter." He nodded and she sighed, moving back to the bed and climbing in to sit beside him. "I love you, John, but we need to think about Rosie."_

_"Can I come see her?"_

_"Whenever you like, John. You know you can always come see her."_

* * *

"Are you two coming to my house?" John asked, his voice bringing her back to the present, and she nodded.

"I've always preferred your place to mine." She murmured as she inspected the ring on her finger. "How much did you spend?"

"Not important. What is important is the fact that we're finally together." She nodded and he continued to sketch her as she sat in the little reading room inside her house. "John, I thought that this was just a quick sketch."

"I had to get your hair perfect." He mumbled, glancing up at her momentarily before going back to his pad. "I'm almost done, Kait."

"I'm not rushing you, John. Take your time. I could do this all night. You better let me see it when you're done."

"I always do." He murmured and she smiled, going back to her book. "What are you reading, anyways?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm interested."

"Kingdom of Fear by Hunter S. Thompson."

"I heard that was good."

"I'll let you borrow it from my personal library."

"Depends. What's the fee for overdue books?"

"I'll go sexy librarian on your fine ass."

"Yes, please." He smirked up at her and she winked before going back to her book and he went back to sketching her. A simple sketch would never do the model justice. Not even DaVinci himself could draw her and capture her beauty perfectly. The way she bit her bottom lip while she read, the way she'd glance up at him every so often, not lifting her head but probably checking to make sure that he was still there, since he had been quiet. The almost silent patting of her feet against the bookcase in front of her, it was soothing. It kept them both focused on their own individual tasks.

An hour and a half had passed and he felt that it was as close to perfect as he could get it, so he made his way across the room, lifting her and setting her back down in his lap. She didn't say anything, she wouldn't until he did and he knew that. She just kept reading and he held her close, relishing in the fact that she was his wife now.

"You smell nice." He murmured into her neck and she smiled, relaxing against him as she finished the chapter and closed her book, setting it against the window.

"Thank you." She nuzzled more into his neck and he smiled. "I love how you were 'almost done' an hour and a half ago."

"You told me to take my time, so I did."

"Can I see it?"

"It's on the chair. Just cuddle with me for a while, Kait."

"Since we're married, you're not on limited time anymore, John."

"We should probably tell our parents." He murmured and she sighed.

"Christmas is going to be so awkward since my mom is a huge JoMo fan."

"She knows that I'm Rosie's father, right?"

"I said John Hennigan, and I told her that we were kind of seeing each other but you were always around."

"Good. My parents know that I have a daughter, they just don't know that her mother is a model." He murmured and she smiled.

"We can call our parents in the morning. Let's head up to bed, yeah?"

"Yeah." She got off of him and he got up as well, wrapping his arms around her waist as she picked up his sketch pad.

"John, I'm so pretty when you draw me."

"Sweetheart, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered, setting the pad down before he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He set her down on the bed, but she stood and went to her bathroom.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out with Rosie tomorrow. Give the media something to talk about." He suggested and she tilted her head.

"It's December and you want to just go walk around?"

"Like you don't have winter clothes."

"Do you have winter clothes here?" She asked as she climbed into bed and he followed behind her.

"I brought a bag, silly." He murmured into her ear as they got comfortable. "Get some rest. I can tell that tomorrow is going to be a longer day than today was. I love you, Kaitlin Hennigan."

"I love you, too, John Hennigan." She murmured, pressing her lips to his before laying her head on his pec and shutting her eyes.

* * *

**This is an idea I've been playing with in my head for a really long time. I love John Morrison, and I** **see him being a really great father. I dunno. Do you people think I should continue this? Leave a review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

_They had just gotten off the plane in Africa. The heat was already killing her, but John looked right at home._

_"Don't like a little sunshine?"_

_"I'm going to feed you to the lions." She grumbled, adjusting her hat on her head._

_"Don't be like that, sweetheart. The heat is great, you'll get a tan."_

_"And yours will become real?" She asked with a smirk and he sneered at her._

_"Nothing's wrong with tanning beds to even out the sun's glory." She rolled her eyes as he checked out her legs in those shorts. "The sun has done you nicely, as well."_

_"You should know my tan inside and out, John boy." He stroked his chin and she winked._

_"I'd like to get to know it better, Kaiti." She only smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder before following the tour guide to the hotel._

* * *

She woke up alone in bed. She called for John, but got no reply so she assumed that he was downstairs and made her way to the kitchen to find him putting bacon on a plate with eggs and toast.

"Hey you. I was about to bring your breakfast up." He greeted and she smiled up at him before he captured her lips in a kiss.

"Ew!" Rosie called and Kaitlin smiled as they pulled away.

"Good to know that our daughter doesn't appreciate our displays of affection." John murmured with a smile and she nodded. He pecked her lips a second time before handing her the plate and a fork. "Go eat your breakfast."

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Kait." She kissed his cheek as he fixed his own plate and she made her way to the table.

"I'm going to be in the Elimination Chamber this year." He murmured and she looked up at him, strip of bacon on her lips.

"What?"

"For the World Heavyweight title."

"John, that's so dangerous. Isn't the Undertaker the title holder?"

"Yeah."

"John!"

"Kaitlin, relax. I'm going to be fine. I was hoping that you guys would want to see it. I could get you front row seats, we could go see Randy-"

"Uncle Randy!" Rosie cheered and Kaitlin smiled.

"-and we could go out to dinner with Randy and his family."

"But isn't the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view in February?"

"February 21st in St. Louis."

"That's Rosie's birthday, John."

"I know, sweetheart."

"I wanna go, mommy." The two adult brunettes looked to their daughter, who had inherited her mothers light hair and her father's dark eyes and Kaitlin nodded.

"Then we'll go."

"I'll put in a request for two front row seats."

"Thank you, daddy!" The little girl chirped and John pat her head gently.

"Anything for my princess."

"Now eat your breakfast." Kaitlin told them, pointing her fork at the two.

"What are we gonna do today, mommy?"

"We're gonna go to the aquarium? Or maybe shopping? I haven't decided." Kaitlin mused as she put eggs and bacon on her slice of toast.

"We're just going to wing it, Rosie." John informed, and the little girl nodded in understanding, having heard the term leave both her parents mouths on several occasions.

* * *

"Rosie, I admire your outfit, but you can't go out like that in the middle of December."

"But mommy!"

"I'm sorry honeybee, I don't want you to get sick." He entered Rosie's bedroom to see her in a bright yellow sundress and her mary janes.

"Mommy, it's not fair!"

"Listen to your mother, Princess. It's cold outside."

"I can wear a jacket."

"Honeybee, that's tacky." Kaitlin murmured and John smiled as he went through Rosie's drawers. "John, just get some jeggings and a tshirt, please."

"Sure thing, Kait." He tossed her the jeggings and found a pink vneck and traded her the shirt for the dress.

"Daddy, I don't wanna wear pants!" The three year old grumbled, arms crossed over her bare chest while Kait adjusted her pants.

"You have to, Princess. It's cold and mommy and I don't want you to get sick. If you get sick, then we won't be able to go do fun stuff." He told her as he pulled her shirt over her head and onto her body. She wasn't as tan as her parents, and the two were perfectly fine with that.

"Okay."

"Thank you, Princess." He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him as he picked her up and Kait went to put her shoes away as they sat on her bed together. "Your bed is really high up, huh, Princess?"

"Mommy doesn't like it, but she likes it when I'm happy."

"I bought the rails and floor padding for a reason." Kait called and John smiled. Kait would do anything to make Rosie happy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can we get a puppy?"

"I dunno, Princess. A puppy is a big responsibility, and you're still such a little girl."

"When I'm a bigger girl?"

"I'll think about it." Seeing her smile at him like that almost brought tears to his eyes as Kait brought Rosie's pink vans over and slid them onto her feet.

"You okay, John?" She asked with a raised brow and he nodded.

"I'm happy."

"Well, we should get going, yeah?" She asked and he nodded, setting Rosie on her feet on the floor before standing and wrapping his arm around Kait. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He pressed his lips to the side of her head as they made their way down the stairs and she opened the coat closet, handing Rosie her little grey peacoat and getting her own black one. He reached over her shoulder and grabbed his dark blue, almost black, peacoat and slipped it onto his body.

"My car?" She asked and he nodded, grabbing her car keys from their hook by the door and she slipped into her coat as they all exited the house and she locked the door and turned on the alarms.

"I'm a bit offended that I don't know your security code." He murmured and she rolled her eyes as they made their way to the car. She got Rosie buckled into her car seat before getting into the passenger's seat as he got into the driver's seat.

"100379."

"What?"

"It's your birthday, ass. Ten, three, seventy nine. The birthday of the man who keeps me safe at all times."

"I'm honored."

"You better be." She quipped and he chuckled as he backed out of her driveway and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, look! It's a seal!" Rosie pointed and clapped at the seal as it swam beneath the water.

"I see it, Princess." He assured as she stepped closer to the glass and pressed her little hands to the glass just as a walrus started swimming up to the surface and she jumped back as Kait yelped in surprise and John squeezed her hand gently.

"Woah..." Rosie trailed off in awe and both of her parents smiled. "Daddy I want one!"

"I can't get you a real walrus, Rosie, but I'll certainly get you one at the gift shop on the way out."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, daddy!" Kait smiled at the grin on John's face as she took his hand and they followed behind Rosie as she ran ahead. The aquarium was close to deserted and it puzzled the couple, but they didn't bother to think much of it.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look!" She pointed at the tank to her left as she hopped up and down while facing her parents. "It's Nemo and Dory!"

"It is, isn't it, Rosie?" Kait mused as she and John approached and John looked into the tank, and saw the guy with a camera in the reflection.

"Camera, seven o'clock." He murmured into Kait's ear and she sighed.

"Let's keep moving, Rosie. I'm sure we'll see more cool fish." John gave her hand a gentle squeeze and they continued to walk until they hit the gift shop, where John picked up Rosie to eliminate the chances of the three year old knocking anything over.

"Let's find a walrus, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"And then we can go get something to eat and-"

"Can we eat at home, John? I'm not digging the whole 'public' thing right now." Kait mumbled as she looked around, hands in her coat pockets.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"But mommy-"

"Princess, mommy isn't feeling well. But I'll make you some hot cocoa when we get home, how's that sound?" She nodded as he handed her the walrus stuffed animal that came with a tshirt and they approached the counter, both adults minding their surroundings for paparazzi or rabid JoMo fans.

"Have fun?" Kait asked as they walked back to the car and Rosie nodded from where she walked between her parents.

"Bunches of fun! Mr. Walrus is my new best friend!"

"That's good to hear. I'm glad the walrus didn't absolutely terrify you." Kait mumbled and John looked at her as they reached the car.

"The walrus scared you?" He asked, in a bit of disbelief.

"He didn't scare me. I just wasn't expecting him to come up right in front of the window like that. Caught me off guard." She explained as John buckled Rosie in and she leaned against the passenger's door as John shut Rosie's.

"Wanna tell the truth, now?"

"Okay, the fucker scared me. Happy now?"

"A bit. You know I'll protect you from the walruses."

"Yeah. Let's head back, I'm not a huge fan of being watched like this."

"I know you hate media attention. We'll take the long way around, put Rosie to sleep on the way, yeah?"

"Please." He smiled and kissed her softly.

* * *

When they got home, Rosie was fast asleep, so John carried her and Mr. Walrus upstairs to her bedroom before he met Kait in the reading room with two mugs of hot cocoa. She had already curled up on the bench by the window, but instead of being engrossed in a book, she was staring out at the yard as the downpour started.

"Kait." He murmured softly and she looked up at him with a smile, reaching out for her mug and he handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem, babe. What's on your mind?" He asked as he sat down across from her on the bench and she shrugged as she took a sip.

"Today it was only one guy, but what if one day we go out and get swarmed? That would probably scar Rosie for life and I wouldn't be able to live with that, John."

"We knew that when we got into our respective businesses, that this could happen. We knew when you got pregnant with her, that this could happen. And we knew yesterday that it was bound to happen, Kait. We just need to be careful and a bit more low key."

"I know. I wonder how Tom Cruise does it." She mumbled and John chuckled, playing with her feet with his.

"I'd suggest that you call and ask, but I'm certain that you don't have his number."

"No, he's a bit too A-list for me."

"You were in a show, weren't you?"

"I was in like, three episodes of Supernatural and then I died."

"Doesn't matter, still kissed Jensen Ackles."

"Oh, yes. I could call Danneel, she has to deal with his rabid fans a lot."

"How bad?"

"They say some pretty mean things." She mumbled as John pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Checking Twitter. My fans want a picture of my wife."

"They'll have to wait until I'm decent."

"Sweetheart, you're a model. You always look amazing, and what do my followers care? You're married to me." She sipped her hot cocoa in thought and nodded.

"Just tweet about making hot cocoa and I'll make it work."

"Just hold up your mug and smile real big for me." She did as she said, and even gave a thumbs up though she was still holding into her sweater. "So cute. That's my new home screen."

"What's your lock screen?"

"You and Rosie from that time we were FaceTiming together a few months ago." He showed her and she nodded, drinking more of her hot cocoa and he smiled at her as she leaned back against the bookcase small smile on her face as she looked out the window. "What's on your mind."

"That one time we danced in the rain."

"I got pneumonia." He deadpanned and she gave a small smile.

"I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about that moment. I think that was when I _knew_ that I loved you."

"I knew I loved you when you gave me you number, then told me the appropriate times to call."

"I wasn't expecting you to call." She admitted, draining the last if her hot cocoa.

"I fell in love, what can I say?" She smiled as she stood with her now empty mug and he walked with her to the kitchen. "Don't worry about the mugs, babe. Let's go watch a movie or something."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey John?" She murmured softly when the movie ended and he looked down at her.

"Yeah, Kait?"

"What would you say is my best trait?"

"The way you can constantly reason between your head and your heart, to keep our daughter happy. You always put everything before yourself, but you make it work out for you, as well."

"I honestly expected you to say my ass."

"That is nice, too." He gave it a squeeze and she giggled. "Very nice. What would you say is my best trait?"

"Your eyes." She murmured, without even having to think about it. "They're so dark and sometimes mysterious, but most of the time they show just exactly what you're feeling and they're so gorgeous. I'm jealous."

"Your eyes put emeralds to shame, so you're jealous for nothing."

"Shut up." She giggled and he shook his head.

"No, accept my compliment."

"Fine. Thank you for being such a sweetheart." She mumbled as Rosie made her way down the stairs.

"Hey, Princess." John greeted, lifting her to lay on his other side with Kaitlin.

"What's for dinner?"

"Let's go to that pizza place." Kaitlin suggested and John looked down at her.

"You sure, Kait?"

"Positive. I need to get over this whole 'media attention' thing."

* * *

At the pizza place there were cameras, but JoMo fans instead of paparazzi, something Kaitlin was more than fine with. But it was the dirty looks she got from a table of female fans that had just sat down after taking a picture with her husband that bothered her. John noticed this and didn't like it one bit.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be safe, I'll be right back." He kissed her softly and Rosie reached for him. "No, Princess, I've gotta go potty."

"Ew." Rosie muttered and her parents smiled as he walked away.

"Eat your pizza." Kait murmured to Rosie, who nodded, before she pulled out her phone and texted Danneel.

_'How do you deal with Jensen's rude fans?'_

_'__**I ignore it to the best of my ability. Congrats on being married, babe! :)'**_

_'Thanks, boo. I appreciate it.'_ She set her phone down on the table as John sat back down in the booth.

"Who was that?"

"Danneel. I was wondering how she deals with the rude ones."

"And?"

"She ignores it to the best of her ability." Kaitlin sighed and John took her hand in his across the table.

"We'll work it out, sweetheart. We always do."

"I know."

"Daddy, can Mr. Walrus eat pizza?" Rosie asked and John shook his head with a smile.

"I think Mr. Walrus is allergic to pizza sauce, Princess." He informed, pushing her bangs out of her face. "I think daddy's princess needs a haircut." He looked up at Kaitlin and she shook her head.

"I want her to grow it out."

"Can Mr. Walrus get a haircut, too?"

"Mr. Walrus doesn't have any hair to cut, honeybee." Kaitlin said with a smile, looking down at the Walrus plushie that sat on the table.

"Her bangs are all in her face, Kait."

"You brushed her hair out like that, John. She's three, she doesn't need bangs."

"You have a point." He submitted, earning a satisfied smirk from the love of his life. "Little shit." He murmured with a laugh and she giggled.

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Kait."

"Mr Walrus loves you guys." Rosie informed them, raising the stuffed animal to "kiss" John's cheek before reaching across the table to get to Kait, but her arms were too short to reach.

"Here, Princess. I'll help." John said, taking the stuffed animal and having it "kiss" Kaitlin's cheek.

"So only Mr. Walrus loves us?" Kaitlin asked, winking at John who instantly caught on as he set the stuffed animal down.

"Don't you love us Rosalynn?" He asked and Rosie's eyes widened.

"I do! I love you to the stars and back!"

"Calm down, Honeybee. We were just joking." Kaitlin soothed, reaching across the table and pushing Rosie's bangs back and out of her face the way that it should've been brushed back.

"Yeah, Princess, we know that you love us."

"I'll go get a box for the leftover pizza and we can have that for lunch tomorrow?" Kaitlin offered and John nodded.

"Don't take candy from strangers." John teased and she rolled her eyes, but he pulled her back into a kiss before letting her go. "I'm sorry, I just love kissing you." She grinned and a blush dusted her cheeks as she walked to get a box.

"Oh my gosh. Kaitlin Stuman." Some girls gushed and she turned, empty box in hand to face them.

"Well, it's Morrison now, but hi." She gave a wave and the girls swarmed her, one begging her mother for a picture. Said picture happened and she turned to see John carrying Rosie.

"Hey, Kait, she says that she has to pee, and I figured that I'd trade you."

"Oh yeah, here." She handed him the box and he handed her Rosie, but Rosie handed the Walrus to John.

"Protect Mr. Walrus with your life, daddy." She called as Kaitlin carried her away and John smiled on his way back to the table. He boxed up the pizza and sat back down in the booth, setting the stuffed animal on top of the pizza box. He scrolled through his twitter and decided that now was the time to update his bio. He added husband and father to his list of jobs and took a picture of Mr. Walrus sitting on the pizza box. He tweeted it with the caption: 'Rosie wants me to protect her new best friend with her life.'

Kait saw the tweet while she leaned against the bathroom stall and smiled as she replied with: 'She chose the right man for the job.'

"Come on, Honeybee, daddy wants wants to go home."

"Okay, lemme wipe, mommy."

"Alright, sweetheart." Kaitlin mumbled, checking her texts right before her mom called. "Hey, mom."

_"Kaitlin, when were you going to tell me hat you were seeing John Morrison?"_

"Surprise." She murmured meekly, biting her lip. "And it's Hennigan."

_"He's Rosalynn's father?"_

"Yes, mom. Can I call you when we get home?"

_"You better not forget, Kaitlin."_

"I won't." Her mother hung up and she sighed, opening and unlocking the door for Rosie and holding the three year old up to the sink to wash her hands before they met John at the booth.

"You okay?" He asked as he stood, handing Mr. Walrus to Rosie and smiling as she hugged it close to her chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to call my mom when we get home, though." She murmured as she grabbed the pizza and he picked up Rosie, grabbing their coats in his other arm.

"Sounds fun."

"Not really. She's going to lecture me." Kaitlin murmured as they left and headed for the car. John got Rosie situated and Kaitlin put the pizza on the backseat beside her before getting in the passenger's seat.


	5. Chapter 5

"...mom, stop. You're stressing me out... The state of my career doesn't exactly matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to you because it's _my_ career and not yours." John watched from the bed as she paced their bedroom while being on the phone with her mother. John couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but from what he heard on Kaitlin's side of the conversation, he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever was being said. His mom took the whole 'hey mom, I got married and I have a kid' thing with a lovely response. She had screamed and cheered and he heard his dad cheering, too. It was completely unlike anything he expected.

"Fuck, mom, is it so hard to just be happy for me? It's a win-win situation all around. I get the love of my life and Rosie gets her father full time... Well, you can chose to see it that way, it doesn't change the fact that I'm happy...you do that. Bye." She hung up and tossed her phone on the bed.

"What did she go on about?"

"How this could ruin my career, and it could ruin both mine and Rosie's lives and I'm just like, ugh! Fuck, John!" He stood and pulled her into a hug, pressing her head to his chest and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Imagine how well the 'hey mom, we're moving to LA' thing will go."

"You shut the fuck up." She grumbled and he smiled, kissing her head.

"Want me to run a hot bath for you?"

"Yes, please."

"Get naked, pretty mama. I'll run your bath, check on Rosie, and get you some wine."

"You know me so well."

"You're the love of my life, I should know you life the back of my hand. Did you want a bubble bath?" He called as he entered her bathroom and ran the hot water, waiting until it got to the perfect temperature before he put the stopper in and dug through her bath cabinet for bubble bath soap.

"Yes." She called over the water and he smiled as he squirted the soap into the water. She walked into the bathroom, and he sat on the edge of the tub, watching as she pinned her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and she smiled at him. "Like what you see?"

"Very much so. I'm going to go do all the things I promised you I'd do, then I'll be back, alright?" She nodded and he stood, kissing her lips softly before pulling away and heading out of the room and down the hall to Rosie's room. She was fast asleep, surrounded by the many stuffed animals on her bed, but she clung to her new walrus for dear life as she slept, John observed as he entered the room. He pushed her light brown hair from her face and smiled, she looked so much like Kait when she slept, it was unreal.

"Goodnight, Princess Rosie. Daddy loves you so much." He murmured against her skin before he pressed his lips to her forehead. He pushed her hair back once again and the little girl opened her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Is mommy mad at grandma?"

"I dunno, Princess. Your mother's mind works in strange ways. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and John stepped out, shutting her door, but leaving it open just a crack before he made his way down the stairs to kitchen. He found the wine and grabbed two glasses, but made sure to check all the doors and windows downstairs before he made his way back up.

"It's about time, slowpoke. You should join me." She mumbled as he pulled his shirt off and he smirked.

"Should I?"

"The tub _is _big enough for the both of us."

"I believe we would know that all too well, Kait."

"Well, John, I think this is where Rosie was conceived."

"I think it was the obstacle gym. I had my way with you all over that place." She blushed and nodded as he handed her a glass of some before getting in the tub with his own. She smiled and snuggled into his side and he smirked in victory.

"I love you, John."

"I love you, too, Kait."


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up to a cell phone ringing and he looked at Kaitlin, who was watching him with a soft smile.

"Are you gonna get that?" He asked and she shrugged, pushing his hair back.

"It's not my phone. Whoever it is, they're a persistent little shit." He chuckled and fixed the strap to her lace and satin slip, pushing it to its original position on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, they're going to have to wait until I'm done admiring my sexy wife. You know, you look quite hot with bed head."

"That means a lot coming from the Shaman of Sexy." She teased and he smiled, pulling her into a sweet, passionate, kiss that was interrupted by his phone ringing again.

"Fuck!" He growled, pulling away from her and grabbing his phone off the nightstand. "Hello? Good morning, Mr. McMahon." She smirked and he flipped her off with an eye roll as he mocked his boss on the other line.

"I'm going to get Rosie up and breakfast started." She murmured and he nodded, kissing her lips softly and watching with a smile as she climbed out of bed and slipped the black satin kimono-like robe onto her body and tied the sash. He couldn't deny it, nobody could, his wife was fucking sexy, and she didn't even have to try.

* * *

When John finally made his way downstairs, she looked up and saw that he had pushed his hair back several times throughout the conversation and the look in his eyes lacked the playful light they usually held.

"What did Vince want?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her neck. "Is this a 'not in front of Rosie' conversation?"

"What?" He mumbled into her skin and she huffed.

"What did Vince want?"

"To chew my ass out over not telling him about you and Rosie, and he wants to be able to reference you, our marriage, and our daughter in upcoming storylines."

"Fuck, no!"

"Mommy said a bad word!"

"I'm sorry, honey. Daddy's boss is stupid." Kaitlin muttered, resting her head against John's. "Do you have any choice in the matter?"

"I have a choice on how far they take things." She sighed, knowing what the creative team at WWE was capable of.

"I want a meeting with Vince McMahon. I'll call Terry and have him make arrangements."

"Alright. Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"John, it's okay. I knew that this could possibly happen. I'll call Terry after breakfast." He nodded and turned her around to kiss him softly.

"KAITLIN ANNE STUMAN!" Her mother's shrill voice called throughout the house and Rosie hopped from her seat.

"Grandma!" Kaitlin sighed and John looked over at her.

"Are you going to go get dressed?"

"Fuck no. She wants to come over unannounced, she can deal with us all being in our pajamas. Just, act natural, she's pissed off at me, not you." She assured, and John nodded. This morning was certainly not off to as good of a start that it looked like when he woke up. "Honey, can you go get my phone from upstairs so I can call Terry?"

"Sure thing, babe." He kissed her lips, directly in front of her mother and smiled at her as he made his way up the stairs to do as Kaitlin requested of him. When he came back down, Rosie was eating her breakfast and Kaitlin was making plates while her mother spoke into her ear. The face she was making told John that she was uncomfortable and really pissed off with her current situation.

"Here's your phone, Kait."

"Thank you, John. I'd like you to meet my mother."

"John Hennigan." He introduced himself with his 'ladykiller' smile, in an attempt to win her over.

"I know who you are. Barbara Stuman."

"I see where Kait gets her good looks." He saw Kaitlin smirk to herself, knowing exactly what he was up to.

"Oh, John, you certainly are quite the charmer."

"Are you staying for breakfast, mom?" Kaitlin asked and she shook her head.

"Oh, no, dear. I've got things to handle, elsewhere. I'll be heading out, now."

"Bye mom."

"Bye gramma." Rosie called around her mouthful of eggs and Kaitlin grinned at John as the front door slammed shut.

"You're incredible." She murmured and he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know." He grinned. "What did your mom tell you."

"She sounded like a broken record, really. It wasn't anything different from what she told me last night." She murmured as they took their plates to the table and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

"...Terry don't bullshit me. I want a meeting with McMahon. Let him know who I'm married to and he should know what I want to talk about." John rose an eyebrow at her tone from where he stood in the kitchen, making her coffee. Vince had seriously pissed her off, since he rarely got that tone and he was always pushing her buttons. Rosie was taking her nap and John initially planned of fucking Kaitlin senseless, but when she pulled out her phone and politely asked him to make her some coffee he couldn't say no. "Thank you, Terry." She hung up just as he joined her on the couch and handed her the mug of coffee. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. I wanted sex, but this is a very close second." He teased and she smiled up at him.

"I love you, John."

"I love you, too. We'll get passed this, and we'll make everything work out for the best." He assured, patting her thigh softly.

"I know we will." She mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee. "This morning was way too stressful for me."

"I'll try to keep the afternoon stress free for you. But tonight, we're making love until the sun shines."

"I'd like that. I also want to thank you for last night."

"Bathtub snuggles with wine are always relaxing until somebody wants to get frisky and accidentally spills their wine in the bath water." He teased and she shied away from his hand as it reached for her hair.

"You spilled my wine, ass."

"But you finished off mine, so we're even." She opened her mouth to reply but they were cut off by his phone ringing. "It's Vince."

"Answer it."

"Good afternoon, Mr. McMahon... Oh?... Uh, yeah, she's right here. It's for you, Kait." She rose an eyebrow and took the phone from him.

"Vince McMahon?...Yeah, I would like to speak with you." She started as she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "I absolutely refuse to let your company exploit my marriage or my daughter in any negative ways...I know how your company works and I refuse to allow my marriage or my daughter be used to negatively affect my husband in your storylines...yes I understand how the business works...I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you, hang on- Rosie, honey, daddy's on the couch, he'll make your lunch- sorry, Vince, I'm a mother first...Uh huh, well, Vince, I'd have to talk to John and we'd have to decide, but I'll be sure to get back to you on that... You too... Thank you. Bye."

"Look at you, pretty mama, putting corporate big shots in their place. What are we deciding on as a team?" He asked as she sat down beside him and Rosie moved from his lap to hers.

"Mentions of myself and Rosie in only a positive light and such. I'm going to tell him that I have the right to chew his ass out if any sort of negative mention is slipped in there." She informed with a smug smirk, setting his phone in his hand.

"You're a genius." He praised, kissing her softly before he stood and headed into the kitchen to make lunch.

"I know."

* * *

Kaitlin sat on the back porch watching John play with Rosie in the snow. He was such a good dad, and she regretted not letting him be a full-time dad sooner. He hadn't missed any of her firsts, though, since she gave him a bit of warning when it seemed like they were going to happen soon and he was always on the first flight out to stay with them until Rosie said her first word and took her first steps. He was there for potty training and now he could be there for everything if their relationship lasted. Even if it didn't she knew he'd still be there. Rosie was his life.

"Kait, can we play hide and seek in the house?" John asked from where he laid on his back in the snow, holding Rosie above him on his hands and knees.

"After you change and warm up a bit." She decided and John smiled at her, setting Rosie on her feet before he stood. "Take your coats, hats, and boots off on the porch and I'll take care of them."

"What about pants, mama?" He asked as he stepped onto the porch and Kaitling looked at both of their pants.

"Take those off, too."

"You get to run around naked, Princess!" John cheered and Rosie squealed in delight.

"Yeah, she can run upstairs and put on her pajamas. You, too, daddy." Kaitlin corrected and they both nodded, leaving their wet clothes on the porch before heading insid. As much as Kaitlin loved the snow, she couldn't wait to spend her next winter in LA.


	8. Chapter 8

Two months later, John was looking over the script for his altercation on RAW. He didn't like it, and he knew damn well that Kait wouldn't, especially since she was in the front row this time around, and had backstage passes.

"What's up, man? Is it the way they mention Kait and Rosie?" Randy asked and John nodded.

"Kait's in the front row with Rosie, and I'm pretty sure Vince won't be alone in his office tonight."

"Sam's sitting front row, too."

"That's pretty neat. Sam and Kait did get along whenever we hung out together."

"And Sam absolutely adores Rosie."

"Just like Kait adores Alanna."

"Who are you two talking about?" Bryan asked and the two men looked to him.

"Our wives and kids." The two stated simply and he nodded.

"Neat."

* * *

"You better hope that the luck of your pretty wife an daughter are on your side, fella, and not on mine." Sheamus said to John and Kaitlin's eyes widened as John threw a punch.

"Oh hell no." She muttered and Rosie looked up at her.

"What's wrong, mommy?"

"Don't worry about it, honeybee. I'll take care of it."

"What's wrong Kait?" Sam, Randy's wife, asked and Kait looked at her as she pulled out her phone.

"Vince broke rule number one, and I'm about to give him hell for it."

"You go, girl!" Sam cheered and the two women high fived over their daughter's heads. "Are you going to be in St. Louis for the Elimination Chamber? I know that's Rosie's birthday and all, but maybe we can all have like a girl's day before the show and then we can all go out to dinner afterwards?"

"John and I had this talk a couple months ago and Rosie wants to see it." Kait murmured as she read the text from Vince that read: /'Let's get this done.'/ to which she smirked and stood. "I have to go yell at Vince."

"I'm going backstage after Randy's match. Did you want me to watch Rosie so that way you don't have to worry about her and yell at Vince?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, but thank you. I certainly come look for you, Sam." She waved and lifted Rosie into her arms before she carried her out of the audience seats and backstage. She flashed her backstage pass to the guard and he nodded.

"Mrs. Hennigan?"

"Vince is expecting me?"

"Straight down the hall and on the left. His name is on the door."

"Thank you." Rosie chirped and the large man smiled down at them.

"You're quite welcome, little Miss Hennigan." Kaitlin smiled as they made their way down the hall and to Vince's office. They passed Randy and he stopped her.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I'm here to yell at Vince. When is your match?"

"Twenty minutes. Want me to watch her?"

"Will John be back before you go out?"

"I'll see him at the curtain."

"Alright. Thanks Randy, I don't like yelling in front her. Sam offered to watch her for me but I felt like that would be a tougher load than just Alanna because Rosie has a tendency to get fussy without me or John, and-" Kaitlin started to ramble but Randy already knew.

"Kait. I know this little girl better than I know my wife. She's safe with me." Randy assured as he took Rosie from her mother's arms and she nodded.

"Thanks so much Randy. You'll tell John where I'm at?"

"You got it. Go verbally kick ass." She nodded with a smile and kissed Rosie's forehead before heading down the hall to deal with Vince.

* * *

Rosie's voice calling for him was the first thing he heard when he got behind the curtain and he took her from Randy with a smile.

"Hey, there, Princess. Where's your mom?"

"Vince's office. I offered to hang on to Rosie until you were done so that way Kait didn't have to yell at Vince in front of her." Randy explained and John nodded as he kissed Rosie's head.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. See you later, Rosie."

"Bye, uncle Randy." Rosie called as John carried her away.

"Daddy's going to take a shower, and then we'll go find mommy, okay, Princess?"

"Okay, dad- auntie Layla!" Rosie shouted, seeing the diva nearby.

"Rosie! John, where's Kait?" Layla asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yelling at Vince. Can you hang onto her while I hop in the shower? Kait hates it when I smell like man."

"Of course I'll take her. We'll be in catering." Layla said as she lifted Rosie from John's arms and set her down, taking her hand. "Go shower."

"Yes, ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

Kaitlin left Vince's office with a spring in her step. That'll teach the fucker to try to step around a deal. She hadn't yelled at anybody like that since she and John got into a spat a couple years ago.

"Kait!" John called and she smiled as he pulled her into a hug. He stole her lips in a sweet kiss and she clung to him tighter.

"How'd your thing go? I was busy yelling at Vince, and- where's Rosie? Randy said that he'd-"

"Layla took her from me so I could shower. They're in catering. I won."

"Oh, good. You smell quite nice."

"I always smell good when I don't smell like man."

"Very true, my love." She murmured as he took her hand and led her to catering, where Rosie was sitting on Mike's lap and playing with his hair. Layla was nearby talking to another diva about something, but pointed at Kaitlin once she saw her.

"Why the hell did you not tell me you'd be here!?"

"I thought you were in London for the Klein shoot!" Kaitlin called back as Layla stood and shuffled to Kait in her heels. John knew that the two were close friends, because she hit him when Kait got pregnant with Rosie and they weren't in a committed relationship yet. He watched as the two women hugged with so much enthusiasm and smiled as he went to take Rosie from Mike.

"Did you offer to take her?" He asked and Mike shook his head.

"She saw me and wanted to cuddle. She loves uncle Mike."

"Until Randy gets here."

"We'll see about that. Uncle Mikey is your favorite, right monkey?"

"Mommy says that it's bad to pick favorites." Rosie stated, still playing with Mike's jacket sleeves.

"Damn her and her plan to raise her kid with morals." Mike muttered and John laughed as Rosie hugged him. close.

"I still love you uncle Mikey."

"I love you, too, Monkey. Her birthday is in February?"

"The twenty first."

"Is she going to be at the pay per view?"

"It's what she wants to do."

"What do you want for your birthday, Monkey?"

"I dunno."

"You dunno? You've gotta know!" Mike playfully growled at her before her tickled her.

"Uncle Mikey, stop! I'll tell you!"

"Okay."

"I want a special edition Barbie for my collection."

"So I have to ask your mom what ones you already have, huh?"

"Yep!"

"I'll get you a list. She has so many." John mumbled, pushing his hair back as he glanced over at Kaitlin, who was now in conversation with the Bella twins.

"Daddy, I want mommy." Rosie mumbled with a yawn and John smiled.

"Mommy is making friends right now. Do you wanna cuddle with me until she's done talking?" She nodded and John pulled her off of Mike's lap and she laid her head on his shoulder. His Princess was tired, and he could tell that Kait was too. She was talking with her hands, but her hands were moving lazily. She was more than tired.


	10. Chapter 10

_"How's packing?"_

"I'm sure it would be going better if you were here." Kaitlin huffed. "Do we really need my plates?"

_"You have nice plates. I'll be there in about an hour, okay?"_

"Okay. I love you."

_"I love you, too."_

"Rosalynn Elizabeth, how many times do I have to tell you not to run on the stairs?" Kaitlin asked and Rosie looked up at her mother in confusion.

"Sorry mommy."

"It's a safety precaution, honeybee. Did you throw all your stuffed animals in a box for me, baby?"

"Yep! When is daddy gonna be here?"

"In about an hour.

"An hour!? That's like a day, mommy!" Rosie protested and Kaitlin smiled as she continued to wrap her plates one by one and place them in the box on the counter.

"No, it's an hour, honeybee. He's bringing Uncle Mike."

"Can I go outside, mommy?" Kait glanced outside as she thought about it, then shook her head.

"It's cold, snowy, and getting dark outside. I'm going to have to say no."

"But mommy-"

"Rosie, no. Go play in your room."

"I don't want to! I wanna go outside!"

"Tough luck, you're asking for a time out, missy."

"Daddy would let me go outside!"

"No he wouldn't. I'm not arguing with you, Rosalynn. Go to your room."

"I don't want to!"

"Then you can go sit on the couch for a ten minute time out." Kaitlin pointed to the living room and Rosie stuck her tongue out. "Would you like to make it twenty?" The three year old blew a raspberry at Kaitlin, who only stared her down. "Oh, goody. You want a whole hour in the couch. Go."

"Listen to your mother, Rosalynn." John chimed in from the front door and Rosie stomped off to the living room. "Has she been like this all day, babe?" John asked quietly and Kaitlin shrugged.

"She was fine until I told her she couldn't go outside."

"Well, it's dark outside, so I can understand why." He agreed, pulling his wife into a hug. "I lied about our ETA to surprise you."

"Not to mention freezing." Mike added. "How the hell do you live here?"

"I'm moving to LA, I'm not going to miss this."

"Praise Jesus." Mike breathed, placing the bag of food on the counter.

"Thanks for coming to help out, Mike. I appreciate it." Kait mumbled, wrapping her arms around the WWE Champion.

"It's not a big deal. I have nothing better to do."

"Well, let's get to it." John stated and Kaitlin nodded.

* * *

"I'm tired." Kaitlin mumbled and John rubbed her side.

"I just have to move one more box, and we'll be done for the night. The movers come Monday morning?" He asked as he lifted the box of books and she nodded.

"They're picking up my car to ship to LA tomorrow." Katitlin informed as she walked with him to the living room, where Rosie was fast asleep on the couch with Mike. "She's really upset with me, John."

"Your mom?" He grunted as he lifted the box onto another box and Kaitlin shook her head.

"No, Rosie. She's never been that mad at me because I told her no."

"Maybe she's just acting out because she doesn't want to leave this place, and doesn't realize that being in LA means a lot more time with me. I don't think she's mad at you, in particular, Kait." John said softly, pushing Kaitlin's hair out of her face before he kissed her forehead. "Just don't worry about it."

"I felt like such a bad mother, John. I'm supposed to make her happy, not drive her to hate me." Tears started to well up in her eyes and he frowned.

"No, baby, no. Rosie doesn't hate you. You're supposed to make her happy, but you're supposed to keep her safe, even if it makes her unhappy. You made the right call, Kait." She nodded as the tears started to fall, but he wiped them away. "No more tears, mama. Okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her softly before sending her up to bed and pulling Rosie off of Mike.

"Mike, bedtime bro."

"I'll just sleep here, goodnight."

"Night." John pat his arm before walking up to Rosie's room and laying her down. "Goodnight, Princess."


End file.
